


Little Girl On The Moon

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, More weird random poetry from me, Poetry, Someone stop me, on-a-whim poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky





	

_Little girl on the moon,_   
_why did you leave so soon?_   
_You waited at world's gate,_   
_ready to cure world's hate,_   
_But you've gone away,_   
_Lost at destiny's sway,_   
_Where are you now?_   
_Where are you now?_   
_Where are you now ...?_

_Little girl on the moon,_   
_why did you leave so soon?_   
_Love was your weapon_   
_heart your armor,_   
_kisses your balm,_   
_all the power,_   
_to put the world at calm,_   
_But where are you now?_   
_Where are you now?_   
_Where are you ...?_

_Little girl on the moon,_   
_we know where you are,_   
_why, we know not_   
_but we know you are far._

  
_And we need you,_

_but not as much as we miss you._


End file.
